One out of a hundred
by storymixer321
Summary: Well, I don't know what to say. It all happened so fast. Like lightning. One moment I'm having spagettii with my horrid stepfather and younger sister, the next I'm somewhere else. In a different place. With different people. People like me.


My new backpack looks good. It looks amazing. It looks colorful. It looks floral. It looks perfect.

"No! I won't do it! No! No! No!"

Yes, that was my iratic little sister, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Candace, you have too. It's just to make sure everything works out alright. Trust me." My mother just couldn't stand Candace. She always had to throw a hissy fit.

We were sitting in the docters office, waiting for our yearly checkups. Candace is complaining because she has to get her itty bitty finger pricked. But me? I have to get three shots. Two on one shoulder, one on the opposite. Am _I _upset? No, not really.

"But mamma! I really don't wanna!" Candace is still yelling at my mother.

"Candace! Shut up!" I hissed, "Everyone will hear you. And then they will think you are a luny bird."

Candace raised and eyebrow. "A luny bird?"  
"Yes, a luny bird. They will think you are a luny bird. And then you will have to go into a special hospital. One where they give you icky medicine. And it will all be because you were upset about a finger prick."

Candace shivered, "B-but, I don't _wanna _go to a luny bird hospital!"

"Then keep it quiet."

"Ok."

My mother smiled at me. The docter came in with a clipboard at her side, "Hello. My name is Dr. Crysandra. How may I help you today?"

"My children need to get their physicals. And this one-" mom pointed at me, "-needs to get her before seventh grade shots."

The docter wrote down the information, "Alright. Can I get their names?"

My mother pointed at me again, "That's Moana." She patted my sisters head, "And this is Candace. But she likes Candy for short."

The docter looked at us and smiled, "So, who will be getting their physicals first?"

Candace shifted uncomfortably. I actually kind of felt bad for her. "I will." she mumbled, "To get it over with."

Dr. Crysandra smiled again, "Don't worry, Candy. It's ok."  
Candace grinned at the mention of her nickname. She got up onto the table thingy.

Dr. Crysandra called in another woman, "Gia? Can you come here? We need a physical."

That sure made Candace yelp. Gia came in and smiled. She had redish hair and an overdose of mascara. "Hi there. I will be doing your physical."

Candace nodded and blinked. Gia lifted up my sisters little hands and held the middle finger. She sterilized it and then picked up a tube thing. She pressed it against Candaces' finger and pricked her. Candace flinched.

My mother smiled. She was glad it was done.

Meanwhile, Dr. Crysandra was getting the needles for me. Boy, was I ready to get this over with.

Crys (let's call her that) came back into the room with three diffrent needles and she lifted up my shirt sleeve. "Ok, now dear. First, I will give you one shot. Then, I will give you two more shots on the other shoulder."

I nodded, but didn't blink. I watched as she sterilized my shoulder and picked up the needle.

It was a little stingy, yes. A little pinch. Like someone sticking a sharp point into you. Except not very deep.

After she finished with my shots, (Yes, we already did the other two) my mother took us to the checkout counter.

Candace lifted up my sleeve, "Did it hurt, sissy?"

I smiled, "No, not really. I mean, a finger prick hurts alot worse, so your fine."

She nodded, "Ok."

I grinned. Well, that was a sure exiting experience. I'm ready to go home.

* * *

It was getting late, and I still hadn't finished my homework. But, whatever. I would get it done during homeroom in the morning.

My mother came in to say goodnight (like I needed that). "Goodnight, dear. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Well, that was my first non-PJO fanfic, lolz! So I hope you enjoyed. There will be more action, because this is a Greek Mythology story. And no, It's NOT PJO. I just couldn't find Greek Mythology in the categorys, hehe. So if you were expecting PJO, I'm sorry for the confusion. **

**So yeah. That's pretty much it. Not really a cliffhanger, but whatever, right? Keep reading. I promise it will be better. This part was mostly a intro into how the story will be written like. **

**Read and Review! Thanx! :)**


End file.
